Open cockpit vehicles such as motorcycles expose the operator to a variety of elements including airflow, rain, insects and dust. The flow of air impacts the user of the vehicle, especially at high speeds. This wind resistance may lead to the tiring of the operator as well as leaving the operator susceptible to impacts from insects and other objects in the air stream.
Various deflectors, shields and fairings have been implemented to protect the operator from the forces associated with the operation of open cockpit vehicles. A common shield utilized for such protection is a transparent windshield attached to a part of the open cockpit vehicle. For a motorcycle, specifically, the windshield is typically fastened in some manner to a fairing which shields the torso of the motorcycle operator.
Deflectors and shields may also be used in a variety of other places to relieve the forces of airflow on other portions of a motorcycle and the operator. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,858 discloses a deflector assembly for a motorcycle that is placed to the left and right of the fuel tank of most motorcycles.
Other solutions have included placing deflectors or windshields at a height which is near the head of the operator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,315 discloses a number of deflectors including a windshield located above the handlebars to shield the operator's face.
The use of bulky wind deflectors diminishes the overall aesthetic appearance of the open cockpit vehicle. In addition, large wind deflectors may decrease visibility and increase the wind resistance which in turn increases the load on the engine of the motorcycle.